


Cherish Me, Nurse!

by FandomRopes



Category: South Park
Genre: Adorable Fluff, Bike Accident, Craig got boo-boos, M/M, Nurse Tweek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-27
Updated: 2017-11-27
Packaged: 2019-02-07 13:13:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12841911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FandomRopes/pseuds/FandomRopes
Summary: Craig gets on his bike and crashes. He doesn't know how to react when Tweek forces him to accept the bandages.





	Cherish Me, Nurse!

Craig walked beside his bike on his way to Tweek’s house. Normally he rode it. Ever since Tweek and he started dating the Tweak family got him just as many presents as his own family and vice versa. The Tweak’s, however, had more disposable income, not only with the coffee shop but with Tweek’s breakthrough in his anxiety. Namely, that breakthrough was Craig. So in order to show their appreciation, the Tweak’s had bought him a mountain bike, with seven speeds and six gears. 

They even told his parents so that his parents could buy him a helmet and protective pads for Christmas. He really only wore the helmet though. His sister jokingly got him a basket to attach to the handlebars but he refused to use it. 

Today was his day with Tweek and he put a bunch of snacks and games in his backpack along with clothes. On the way there though, he had veered off the sidewalk and crashed into a tree. The palms of his hands were scraped, his head had caught some branches which cut his face up, and his clothes were torn. He set his bike down on Tweek’s lawn and ignored the pain in his limbs.

He had never needed bandages before, his father always told him to “rub some dirt in it and suck it up.” So he had. Sucked it up at least, he didn’t want to get an infection. So when the door opened to a panicked Tweek yanking him inside he was a little surprised. “Hey, Tweek.” He said.

“Craig! You’re late! How did you get hurt?!” Tweek yelled. He began examining Craig’s injuries and then took his wrist to pull him upstairs.

“It’s fine. I’m okay. Just fell off my bike.” Craig deadpanned. He had learned a few weeks ago in school it was best to just let Tweek have his way when it came to times like these. So he allowed Tweek to pull him into the bathroom. He even listened when Tweek told him to sit on the bathroom counter. 

“Just hold still okay? I’m gonna take care of those cuts.” Tweek pulled out some cotton balls, peroxide, triple antibiotic ointment, and self-adhesive bandages. Craig raised an eyebrow.

“Tweek, that’s not necessary. I’ve had worse.” Craig tried to stop him but Tweek swatted his hands. “Seriously dude. You don't need to-”

“Craig Tucker sit still and let me take care of you!” Tweek insisted. Craig stared at him for a second, mostly caught off guard by his tone and the fact that he used his full name. “Y-you try to act all tough but you won't be acting so tough when-ngh- you get an infection.” Tweek rambled as he took one of Craig’s hands in his. He ran a cotton ball soaked in peroxide over his scrapes so gently he wouldn't have noticed had he not been watching with slight fascination. The bubbles tickled his palm but he forced himself to hold still.

Craig sat quietly as Tweek took his time cleaning, medicating, and bandaging his minor wounds. He was so gentle, he was treating Craig like he was something priceless… It was weird. He felt like he was being pampered, or worshiped even. He was not used to this. Tweek had moved from his hands to removing his ripped jacket and examining his arms and neck. He was still rambling about how an infection would fester, and get into his bloodstream and then he would go septic and probably die and it was important to clean your wounds and he was just, being Tweek.

But Craig would be lying if he said he hated the doting. It was kind of nice to have someone worry about the small things. His heart started doing little flips when Tweek took his face in his hands, softly cupping his jaw to turn his head this way and that. “Seriously, doesn’t this hurt?” Tweek asked as he reached for more cotton balls and peroxide. 

Craig shrugged. “Like I said, I’ve had worse.” He shut up again when Tweek grabbed his face by the chin again. He tried hard to look anywhere but Tweek’s face as he added ointment and bandages to his right cheekbone, his nose, one above his left eye, and another to his jaw. 

“Do you feel any better?” Tweek asked him. Tweek took a few steps and began to place the medical supplies in either the trash or back in the medicine cabinet. 

“It didn't really hurt in the first place but I guess so.” Craig was about to hop down from the counter when Tweek stopped him.

“One last thing.” Tweek took his wrists again and brought his palms up to his face. “I gotta make sure they heal right,” he said and he kissed each bandage. Then he pulled Craig closer so he could reach his face.

“Dude, you don’t-”

“Shh.” Tweek hushed. He kissed each of Craig’s bandages on his face and then he kissed the corner of his mouth. Trying to play it off. “Your lip is busted too, but I figured you wouldn't appreciate a sticky bandage there.” 

Craig stared and Tweek shifted uncomfortably under his gaze. He didn't even realize until Tweek cleared his throat and began leaving with minor twitches. He pulled Tweek back so that his chest was against Tweek’s back. He held one of Tweek’s wrists in his hand and the other wrapped around his middle. “So since my lip doesn’t get a bandage, logic tells me, it should have an extra kiss to make sure it heals right... right?” He said quietly. 

Tweek blushed bright red and nodded. Craig pulled him closer and leaned around his side so their lips met again. This time, he didn't let it end in a swift peck. He moved his lips slowly and tilted his head to slot their warm lips together better. Tweek seemed to be enjoying it as well and he opened his lips just enough to let Craig’s tongue in. They finally pulled back, a string of saliva still connecting them. “Thank you for healing me, Nurse Tweek.”

“I wouldn't have to heal you if you were more careful. My parents bought the bike so you could get here faster and take me places on the pegs. Not for you to aggressively hug trees!” He smirked. “God you’re an idiot sometimes, but I love you. Let’s start on our science project. We’re freshman and the teacher won't go easy on us if we half-ass it.” 

“Love you too babe.” Craig pulled Tweek back again and turned him around so they were face to face. “But can't the project wait? I think it’s time I pay my nurse back.” Tweek chuckled and rolled his eyes affectionately. He didn't deny the kisses Craig peppered his face with though.


End file.
